1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus which controls print processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional document processing system allows the user to edit or arrange data while checking an output result from a preview or the like. A specific controllable output device allows the user to designate finishing (e.g., stapling or punching) and printing by a printer.
When executing finishing control for the printer, the document processing system needs to grasp a printer control method in advance. Finishing control can be done for the printer as long as information on the control method can be obtained from a printer manufacturer. Finishing control can also be performed for the printer as long as the control method is laid open to the public or only for some standardized control items. To output data to a printer whose control method is unknown, the user himself must make necessary cumbersome settings before printing via a printer driver provided by the printer manufacturer.
To reduce setting cumbersomeness, a method of saving a combination of frequently used settings with a name, and selecting desired settings by the user to simplify setting procedures is widely known as a function “My Favorites”.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-252359 discloses a printer driver capable of measuring the frequency of use, reflecting settings in a printer driver, and setting not to display hardly used setting items or/and setting values. This printer driver can further facilitate settings by the user on a print window by disabling display of setting items and setting values not used by him. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-216362 discloses a printer driver capable of displaying printer print difference settings as differences between initial printer print settings and current printer print settings. This printer driver allows the user to efficiently check the contents of printer print settings. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-350606 discloses a method of simplifying setting procedures for a previously printed document by reflecting previous print conditions saved in association with the document name when invoking print settings. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-185294 discloses a method of simplifying setting procedures for a user who has previously printed, by reflecting previous print conditions saved in association with the user name when invoking print settings.
Functions such as “My Favorites” can simplify setting procedures because a plurality of settings can be made at once. However, the user himself needs to make settings every printing while grasping the setting contents. In many cases, the user sets a plurality of setting items, complicating the operation. When executing printing with a variety of settings, the user needs to register in advance a combination of settings as “My Favorites”. The user needs to select proper settings from many registered “My Favorites”. Hence, it becomes difficult to select proper settings from many settings. The method of controlling the display of setting values and checking setting values is premised on that the user understands the meaning of each setting value. However, when outputting data a print application in the document processing system to a printer available from a manufacturer different from the manufacturer of the print application, it is difficult to recognize detailed setting contents. According to the method of saving print settings in association with the document name, the user needs to make settings at least once for each document. The user needs to make settings every time he creates a new document. Even when the output destination changes, the user needs to newly make settings. According to the method of saving print settings in association with the user name, only print settings in immediately preceding printing are saved. In practice, the user often makes settings in accordance with print contents every printing. When the output destination changes, the user needs to newly make settings.